


My Boy

by Monkeygirl77



Series: My Boy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, More characters to be added, The tone of scolding, good guy Michael, jack doesn’t like it, jack meets world, jacks on an adventureeee, learning control, meeting the fam, nor the phrase ‘when you’re older’, smol nougat baby should not be on his own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: There is a reason that no one can place a location on little Jack's whereabouts, he is being protected, but not by who you would expect to be protecting him. After he leaves the bunker he wanders around for a bit, wanting to see this world he was just born into, and along the way he gets to meet some new faces and make some new friends. And quite possibly learn a few things too.





	My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little something I've been thinking about after that episode before last, after Jack runs away from the bunker. Obviously we all know that this did not happen and it is most certainly is going to be OOC for like everyone. But I was thinking, what would it be like if Jack did have the opportunity to meet his uncles on his fathers side, other then Cas of course, and thus this was born.
> 
> Jack is my baby! Smol little nougat baby! Love him so much! I just want to see Luci finally meet his baby and actually be a legit good dad, even if to stick to his own Dad, and like him and Jack to have their papa/son moments! I honestly feel like he does care for his son for the right reasons and no one can tell me otherwise! ANYWHO!
> 
> Each chapter is dedicated to an uncle, and obviously by the title of the first chapter you can guess who is first.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Perhaps running away from the safety of the Winchesters and their warded Bunker was no one of his best ideas, seeing as now the young one was running to hide before he was caught by the demons chasing him. One might ask why he doesn't just use his inherited powers to get away, well they didn't seem to work when he wanted them to.

Darting around a corner, he saw the odd stone door at the end of the hall, small designs carved into the marble. Taking a look over his shoulder he bolted down the hall and dove through the wall, imagine his surprise when he phased right through it, almost as if it wasn't really there.

The young nephilim tumbled downwards, having lost his footing almost immediately, and tumbled down into a small, dimly lit room. He winced at the soreness in his knees and elbows but looked around at this new strange place despite this.

"What have we here? You feel like my brother. But you are not Lucifer."

He jumped at the voice, climbing to his feet, and spinning around in shock and fear.

"Who...Who are you?"

Out from the shadows of the corner stepped a man. Dark hair disheveled and clothes looking a little more worse for wear, he'd been here a while.

"I am Michael, little one, and who might you be?"

"M-M-Michael? The-The Archangel?"

Fear made his voice shake and Michael narrowed his eyes slightly, "The same, it is nice to finally meet you, little nephew."

Jack took a step back and he waved a hand, "I will not harm you. You have heard of me, there are many things in my long lifetime that I regret, but harming a babe is not going to be one of them. Come, sit."

Michael knew he was a nephilim as soon as the little thing dropped into the cage. There was a part of him, now that he knew about the young halfa, that thought he should destroy him on sight by mere principle alone.

But as he sits here, watching the little one look around in wonder, despite being in the most desolate place on earth he can't. He can't hurt this little thing next to him. He feels so much like Lucifer had before he rebelled; bright, curious, finding the wonder in everything and anything and so young.

Too young to be here on his own.

"Little One."

Jack turns to look up at him, not knowing why he insisted on calling him 'Little One' when he'd already been told that his name was 'Jack', his name was most certainly not 'Little One', but a part of him was still too frightened to tell him to stop. Michael looks down at him carefully, with narrowed eyes, deep in thought.

"Yes?"

Michael tilts his head slightly, "How old are you?"

He squints, counting in his head, "One hundred ninty days, five hours, and six minutes."

Michael's eyes widen then,"You are but a babe." His tone grows firm, scolding almost, "And what are you doing here on your own little one?"

This was no place for a fledgling, nephilim or not, that was much too young to be away from someone who could provide such protections little things like him needed. This was no place for fledgling like him to be on his own. Jack looks down again, feeling the scolding as it's given, and picks at a smudge on his pants.

A hand comes down to cradle his chin, lifting his head upwards, the others eyes are still firm but there is a softness to them now. A gentleness not many have been privy.

"Child."

Jack bites his lip as any child does when being caught doing something wrong, "I...I ran away."

"And why pray tell would you do something so foolish?"

He can't help but be cross with that revelation that he had had protection and he had so willingly left it. The older mans tone took on another bite of sternness.

"Well, I..I can't control my powers...Whenever I try to help bad things always happen."

Michael sighed heavily, of course that would be frightening, one so young with that much power and without anyone there with enough qualification to actually help him learn control would frighten anyone.

"It's because I'm a monster."

Michael looked back down at him, but the boy went on, such hatred for oneself and in one so young was frightening to him.

"Maybe it would have been best if Dean really had killed me."

Well enough of that. Who Jack was was not something he should fear, let alone no monster, he was a babe. No babe had as much control of themselves as was apparently being expected of him.

"Enough with that nonsense," he held up a hand when the young nephilim opened his mouth, "No young one. You are no monster Little Nephew. You are a babe. No angel, half or not, would have the control you're expected to have at your age. With time and practice you will grow in power and control."

He could sense that the young one was still conflicted so he took a different approach, "You know little one, your father, Lucifer, was just like you when he was young."

That got him a different reaction, Jack looked up with surprise, "Really?"

"Oh yes. He was a runt of a fledgling too," he smiled softly, poking at the boy's nose, "Just as you are. He had all this power at his little finger tips and little to no idea how to use it. Was a cautious little thing. So unsure of himself. But with practice and teaching he learned."

"How?", he smiled at the hopeful note to the boys voice.

"I taught all of my siblings, your uncles and aunts, how to control their power."

Jack jumped to his feet, excitement lighting his eyes, and he smiled (the smile he gave looked just like his fathers; bright, excited, happy) up at him in hopeful excitement.

"Really? Can you teach me! I don't want people to be scared of me."

Michael watched him carefully, giving him a good once over, and sighed again. He had nothing better to do in this dreaded cage and perhaps it would help him pass the time. Nodding he motioned for the young one to take a step back.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, and let it out in a slow steady exhale, Jack gave a sound of awe as his body began to glow. A wave, flutter of bright white shimmered over him and he grew in size. While Michael had been taller then him from the beginning he was even more so now.

And when his eyes opened they were glowing.

"Your eyes.", Jack looked at them in amazement, "They are just like mine."

A soft chuckle reverberated around him, "Of course little one. The eyes are the doors to the soul after all, and in your case, the soul and the grace."

Jack smiled, "So how..."

"Come, up you get."

Large hands scooped him up under his arms and he stiffened as he was settled on his uncles lap. His back pressed against a firm muscular chest.

"Be calm little one. I will not harm you."

Hands came around from either side, taking his own in grasp, and cupped them together making a small bowl of fingers. Michael's hands dwarfed his. They were so small compared to the most powerful archangel's.

"Now, the key to learning control is learning focus, in your mind, picture something. A memory, a face, anything."

Jack nodded, doing as he was told, closing his eyes to focus on something as intructed. He was still young to the world so he didn't have that many memories to pick from. Nor that many faces to choose. He started feeling the creeping sense of fear that he wouldn't be able to do such a simple instruction and he would fail and hurt someone, most certainly Michael, and then he'd finally attack him.

Just as he had read in the Bible.

The chest he leaned back against rumbled with another chuckle, "It is alright little one, there is no rush, I will not be so easily angered. As I said, you are a mere babe."

Nodding again, he took a breath, and searched his mind. A face came to the forefront, the face of a women who loved him unconditional, who believed in him. He missed his mom.

"Do you have your focus point?"

The little one nodded against his chest, "Now, focus on that, whatever it was you have chosen, and push all of your power at that one thing."

Jack took a deep breath, focusing completely on that face, on the shine in her eyes and the laughter in her smile. There was a coldness in his palm, electrifying and cold, and he opened his eyes.

He couldn't see his own eyes but surely they were glowing.

In the palm of his hands, spinning and churning, was a glowing orb of something. Michael's hands moved slightly, curling their fingers just a bit, and the mass brightened. Was he...Was he doing this?

"Yes little one, and it is magnificent."

The little one looked up in shock, eye wide, glowing gold meeting glowing blue.

"Is that.."

"Your power? It is called grace little one. Not really, what you are seeing is just small portion. Every angel learns first how to summon their grace, and after that is mastered they learn to use it."

Michael laced their fingers, Jack watching as the ball shimmered away, but his hands were still glowing with the same ice blue light.

"Now, keep that picture in mind, that face, and try to will the sigils on the door to open for you."

He did as he was told, watching as his fingers were pointed at the stone wall, and the etchings began to glow the same ice blue. He done it all on his own, he knew he did, he had actually done something with his powers and he'd done it intentionally.

The glowing lasted a good solid minute and then shimmered out completely, Michael's warm hands closed together, closing his with them.

"Practice like that little one and you shall do great. Remember to focus on the face. You mother I believe?"

Jack nodded, looking back at him, "How did you know?"

"You were projecting it little one. She is beautiful. You have her eyes."

"Was", he said sadly, "Sam says she was beautiful. She's gone now. I killed her when I was born."

Michael rumbled again with a soft hum, a finger tilting his chin back up, "No little one. Death is not the end. Death is only the beginning. Though she is not with you on Earth where you can see, she is always with you in here.", he tapped a finger to his chest, over his heart, "She is beautiful. One of the brightest souls I have seen. She will live forever. She never left you, never."

He sniffled and wiped at his nose with his sleeve. Michael smiled at him softly, brushing a tear away with a finger, "Do cry little one. Tears do not suit you. It is alright."

Jack nodded, rubbing at his eyes as he was set on his feet again, Michael knelt.

"You can't stay here much longer little one, it is not good for you, much too young to be here anyways."

"Uncle Michael?", he turned a questioning gaze in his direction, "If you know how to open the door why do you stay here?"

"Because I am tired little one, though it is not the best of places, it allows me to rest here. I will one day, perhaps, but until then I will remain. Rest and restrengthen."

"But...But what if I need...What if I lose control again?"

He smiled softly, gentle, a smile reserved only for his brothers and fledglings. And this little thing, was most certainly a fledgling and he was the fledgling of one of his brothers. He most certainly got such a smile from him.

"I am always here for you little one," he touched a finger to the boys temple, the overwhelming sound of so many voices softened, one stuck out though, 'Though I may not be there in person I am only a call away. You are my little nephew, I will not leave you so easy, not at this age. Should you ever need any help all you should need is to call for me.'

Michael pulled him into an embrace for a moment, if he was anything like his father then he would enjoy the affectionate contact, Jack returned the hug.

"Thank you for helping me Uncle. It was nice to meet you."

'There is no need for such thanks little one, as I said you are my little nephew, I will do anything to aid you. I look forward to seeing you again. It was nice to meet you as well.'

When he opened his eyes again he was standing in a field, the wind blowing softly through the trees, ruffling his hair teasingly as if an invisible hand was guiding it.

A large bird, An eagle flew over head.

'And do not come back down here again. Much too young to be in such a place.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Soooo what did you think? Should I continue? Do you want to see more? Thoughts?


End file.
